


Once Upon A Time Stiles was Aboard the Jolly Roger

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Derek, Jealous Emma, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Slash, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: The fairy-tale crew is in need of a spell that's more light than dark. No matter how much Gold and Regina try, they can't seem to create it, and it's not something Emma can simple learn on the fly. They need someone who knows magic that even escapes the Fairy's understanding.In bitter banter Gold scoffs at the heroes, "Unless you know a Spark, this is useless."And Killian perks up. "Is that what we need?""You know a Spark?""Aye, Crocodile." He sneered at Gold and then looked sheepishly at Emma. "We used to date...his name is Stiles."





	Once Upon A Time Stiles was Aboard the Jolly Roger

"Any progress?" Emma asked Regina as they entered her office. 

She had a tale telling frown that gave them the answer. "Unfortunately no. And I doubt I'll be getting anywhere real close."

"Don't say that. You'll get it. You just have to keep at it." Snow told her with a hopeful smile. 

Regina sighed, "I appreciate your optimism but I was literally the Evil Queen for longer than I cared to remember. That impacts my magic greatly, even with recent years of turning things around...the spell we need can't be touched by the sort of magic I use."

"So teach me what I need to know, and I'll do it." Emma said.

"If it were that simple, we'd have tried it by now." Gold's voice could be heard before he entered the office. He looked around the group before he explained. "There's a level of non-vocal spell casting that reaches to the very core of the caster. A sort of magical meditation that can only be reached with years of practicing. Your magic may be powerful, Savior, but it still lacks discipline a spell like this requires."

"As much as it pains me to agree with him...he's right." Regina lamented. 

"So that's it? We just give up?" David asked. 

"Well, unless you know a Spark, this is all useless." Gold scoffed. 

Killian perked up. "A _Spark_? Is _that_ what we need?"

" _You_ know a Spark?" Gold asked incredulously. 

"Aye, Crocodile." Killian glared at him. Then he turned to Emma with a sheepish look. "We used to date. His name was Stiles."

Emma blinked in surprised but accepted it and rolled with it. But there was a snag. "I've never heard of anyone with that name here before."

"I've never came across that name in the book either." Henry added. 

"I know every citizen in this town....granted the new arrivals of recent curses might have brought some new faces but I'm guessing this Stiles person isn't in Storybrooke." Regina also added. 

"No. He's not in Storybrooke, but he's not in the Enchanted Forest either." Killian said with a growing smirk. 

"What's with the look?" Emma asked with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"Because I'm just realizing where that little bugger was actually from." He answered with a smirk before explaining. "When he first boarded my ship he was dressed oddly compared to the native folk. I've been around all places but never see anyone dressed like that...until years later when I met you. And came here. He had a communication device...it didn't work there, for obvious reasons. It got wet and even then there was no way to power it...he said he came from a land called...California. I only recently heard of it from the Telly box."

"Someone from the Land without Magic and not from Storybrooke has been to the Enchanted Forest?" Snow asked with a curious face as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Neal wasn't in Storybrooke and August traveled all over the world." Emma said in a breathless tone. She always had that feeling that was coursing through her right now. Mostly because she's always one way or another met everyone who's visited the World Without Magic and the Enchanted Forest(give or take a few villains).

"And you're sure they're a Spark? These beings aren't common. How do you know it wasn't just some wizard or fae?" Regina asked. 

"I'm sure. Sparks aren't necessarily good or evil, neither do they have an inclination for one or another. They are historically more on the good side but mostly because Nature is the side of good...and that's what they are. Sparks are forces of nature to be reckoned with. At leasts that's how it was explained to him. And even if he is a wizard or whatever, I assure you he was light."

"So...what? Do we book flights to California?" Henry asked, a twinge of an excited smile playing on his lips. 

"No way are you leaving this town." Regina said strictly.

Henry was about to protest, but Emma agreed. "Not gonna happen."

"Awe, come on moms!"

"Besides, we need to gather this Stiles quickly. I have a spell, but it's only viable for one person...I'm guessing the pirate volunteers?" Gold asked. 

"What? No. I'll go." Emma said. 

"No offense love but I think I should go. Stiles is human and good...but he did everything in his power to get back to his family. Asking him to come and help us...well, it might get a little personal. He's my friend, let me do it." Killian asked. 

Emma looked unsure, but she relented. "Alright...come back soon."

* * *

 

"You'll have until sunrise to find him and either bring him back or get what you need. Don't fail." With those parting words, Gold waved his hand and Killian vanished in a puff of red smoke. 

* * *

 

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Going!"

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

"I'M COMING! Geeze! What the hell is so import-holy shit, Hook?"

"Hello luv."

* * *

 

"So...will you help me?" Killian asked after explaining his situation. 

"Yeah, of course I will. I just gotta process it all first." Stiles said as he reached for his beer. 

"I understand it's a lot to take in. And working with the Crocodile is only as a last resort, believe me."

"That part _is_ hard to believe but it's honestly the fact that you've embraced living in the modern world and have left the pirate life behind that's hardest for me to grasp." Stiles said cheekily. 

Killian rolled his eyes and gently shoved Stiles's shoulder. "Bastard."

Stiles laughed and finished his beard. "Come on. You have a time limit...I can't really leave right now though I would love to come and visit. But for another time. I think I know how to create what you need."

"Won't you need to be there to activate it?" Killian asked.

"No. Just someone with light magic." Stiles said as he pulled out his phone and called someone. "There's only something I don't have but I know where to get it."

* * *

 

"Why did I have to come meet you at the school on a Saturday?...and we're also not high schoolers anymore." Malia asked. 

"I need something from the vault, so I need your claws." Stiles stated. 

"Huh...who's your friend?" Malia asked as she looked at Hook who was standing a few feet behind Stiles. 

"Old boyfriend asking for a favor."

"He has a hook." Malia stated as she dug her claws into the wall. 

"Yeah well...accident. Thank you. We'll take it from here." Stiles said and waved Hook over. 

Malia was about to protest but she saw the way Hook urged Stiles with the look and how he grabbed Stiles by the waist. She smirked and winked, a bit too obviously at Stiles. "Have fun on your _research_."

Once she was gone Hook asked, "Does she think we're..."

"Probably. But I'll correct her later. Come on, help me look."

* * *

 

"You're late." Lydia accused as Malia arrived. 

The food was already spread out. Liam and Scott were eating while Lydia, Derek, and Mason were around the 'war table' which was just a map of Beacon Hills with labeled chess pieces. Peter was flipping through the channels pretending to ignore everyone.

"Sorry, I had to open the vault for Stiles, and on the way back traffic sucked."

"Wait, what?" Derek asked. 

"I forgot what time it was and took Main instead of First so I was stuck in gridlock traffic for like twenty minutes." Malia elaborated. 

"No, the opening the vault for Stiles part." Derek said. 

Peter perked up at that. "Yeah, _which_ vault exactly?"

"The Hale vault...what other vaults _would_ I mean?"

"Why were you opening the Hale vault for Stiles?' Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't aware of anything going on that needed something from the Hale vault. 

"Well, he called and asked. He met up with an ex boyfriend and _well_...I'm not one to judge on where people like to have sex." Malia said with a shrug. Then she closed her eyes when the smell caught her nose. "Oooh! Did we order egg rolls?"

"Wait, the Hale vault that's under the high school?" Mason question.

"Stiles's ex _boyfriend_?" Derek demanded. 

"They're having sex in an old dusty vault?" Liam asked. 

"I'm pretty sure they didn't go there to have sex. Not even Stiles is that weird." Lydia stated. 

"Stiles and I had sex in the basement of Eichen House." Malia stated with a shrug. 

"Uh...boyfriend here. Don't need to know what you and Stiles used to do..." Scott said awkwardly. 

"Dad here, same." Peter deadpanned. 

"Derek, where are you-" but Scott couldn't finish his sentence because Derek was gone. He sighed and told the rest. "You guys stay here. Malia and I are going after Derek."

"What? But I'm hungry." Malia pouted. 

Scott grabbed some egg rolls in one hand and her hand in the other and pulled her along. 

* * *

 

"He's fine." Malia told them.

"It looks like he's having fun." Scott added as they watched Stiles drink in a pub with his supposed ex. 

"Hm." Was Derek's reply which could mean a variety of things. 

* * *

 

"You're back!" Emma exclaimed when Killian stepped through her door. 

"Aye, and was successful." He said holding up the vial Stiles had made for him. "All it needs is a bit of light magic. Here, he gave me his phone coordinate in case you had extra inquires."

"Really? Just for that?" Emma asked with a bit of a jealous tone. 

"Is that the green eyed monster I see? Why Miss Swan I'm flattered." Killian said with an amused grin. 

Emma was flustered but didn't deny it. 

Killian brought her in for a kiss and reassured her. "We are merely friends now. I've got you and he's got his eyes set on a certain werewolf friend of his."

"Oh. Then...I'm-wait, there are werewolves outside of Storybrooke?"

"That's another story for another day. Let's get this to your parents and Regina, huh?"

* * *

 

"You could have asked me you know..."

" _Jesus_! You do know this _is_ technically breaking and entering right? _And_ this is the sheriff's house...and what are you talking about?"

"My family's vault. I get Malia is...is family but...it's the _Hale_ vault." Derek furrowed his brow. The logic seemed less childish in his mind on the way over. 

"Oh. Uh well...I didn't want you meeting...uh..."

"Captain Hook?" Derek asked sarcastically. 

Stiles had to bite his tongue. There were some adventures during his FBI training days he has yet to mention to the pack. 

"He was an old flame...and I just..."

"Just what? I thought we were friends now...I thought..." God, it was still hard for him to get his words out when it came to emotional stuff. 

"I didn't want the old flame to meet the new!" Stiles blurted out. Then he froze as he realized what he said and blushed a bright red. 

"What?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles repeated because he couldn't believe he just said that.

"What do you mean?"

"...you know what I mean!"

"No, I don't."

"Ugh! I mean I like-like you and bringing an ex near a new flame is awkward! Like the only reason it's not with Malia and Scot is probably because I've been seeing Scott naked since we were four and Malia's not normal when it comes to social cues and it's easier. But you're all perfect and I don't even know if you're bi or curious and I jus-" But Stiles was cut off with a kiss. "Oh...uh... _what_?"

"You asked that already..."

"I didn't get an answer." Stiles said cheekily. 

"Want to get dinner?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

"A date-date?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to."


End file.
